Sins and Virtues
by flamerider05
Summary: 14 drabbles on the 7 deadly sins and the 7 heavenly virtues.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins & Virtues 1: Lust**

Chiaki watched as Maron bent down to pick up her bag. His gaze traveled down her slender form. She stood and turned toward him completely oblivious to his raging hormones. She smiled brightly at him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded. She came up next to him and took his arm.

Fireworks were going off in his head and all he could think about was how amazing her skin felt against his. He wondered if it was even possible for her to _**NOT**_ know what she was doing to him.

Maron leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Chiaki, I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, baby," he echoed. "Lets get going."

The pair walked out the door of Maron's apartment. He would have to deal with his desire for her later. She wasn't ready to go that far yet.

A/N: ... this is my first KKJ fanfic. I hope you all like it. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins & Virtues 2: Patience

Sins & Virtues 2: Patience

Chiaki had never been a particularly patient man. He was a spoiled rich boy after all. He got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

But he would wait outside her door for the rest of his life if it took her that long to come out. He would wait outside of the dressing room holding her bags for as long as she needed. He would watch a girly romance movie with her and he would never complain.

She was his angel, his everything. For her he would be patient. For Maron he would do anything.

A/N: Hope you liked this. Please R&R. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins & Virtues 3: Greed

Sins & Virtues 3: Greed

Miyako knew she had developed a bad habit. She absolutely hated sharing her boyfriend's attention with anyone. He was _her_ boyfriend after all. Call it greedy… she didn't care. Call it possessive… she would completely agree with you.

Besides Minazuki didn't seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy the attention. So what that he could only talk to Chiaki when Miyako was off with Maron. She was fair. She gave as much attention as she got.

Miyako just figured it was part of being in love. You gave attention and you wanted attention. It was hardly complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Sins & Virtues 4: Humility

Sins & Virtues 4: Humility

Minazuki was very humble all in all. He respected others and he didn't view himself as better than anyone else. He was never proud of himself. He sort of viewed himself as a total loser. He even remained humble when he started dating Miyako. He figured he really had no right to date such an amazing girl since he had wasted so much time fawning over Maron. Mind Maron was great but she wasn't a good fit for him, even subtracting the Chiaki factor.

Chiaki was someone Minazuki was most humbled before. He was strong, smart, talented, and girls swooned at his feet. Minazuki was none of these except for smart. So yes, Minazuki was humble. Very, very humble.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Sins and Virtues 5: Anger

Miyako aws a very angry person by nature. People were always ticking her off. For instance, Minazuki was talking to one of the girls from the class across the hall. The girl was flirting majorly. What the heck! The skank was trying to steal her boyfriend. Miyako just wantedd to hit somebody. Worse than that the girl looked at her as Minazuki turned away and winked at her. That aws almost enough to break Miyako. The girl was _purposely_ trying to steal her boyfriend. The girl turned and walked away. Miyako fumed.

"Miyako, lets go to lunch," Minazuki said as he walked up.

"I'm not hungry," Miyako decided. "I don't feel well, I'm going to the nurse."

"I'll walk you there then…"

"NO!" Miyako snapped. "I can get there myself fine!"

Minazuki put a hand on her arm. "Miyako?"

"Miyako glared but was eventually taken down by his adorableness and sweetness. She couldn't stay angry at him for long.

A/N: I hope you like it! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sins and Virtues 6: Purity**

Maron is one of the purest people that you will ever meet. She was so pure that she didn't notice the effects she had on some of the guys around her.

Maron's purity was one of the things that Chiaki loved the most about her… he just didn't like the obliviousness she had to the stares of guys other than himself.

So Maron was pure and she still doesn't get why Chiaki suddenly feels the need to step between her and other guys and give guys dirty looks as they walk by.

Poor Maron… she'll never understand…

A/N: So... I guess I'll start this back up. I'm sorry that I haven't put anything up in a while but I lost interest in the anime in general. But since so many people seem to want me to continue I'll finish it up. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R.


End file.
